Gensokyo Railway Series 5 (Railway Happenings)
by Pergold
Summary: The railway hasn't been the same since Kenta had to be sent for repairs, but the engines manage. The Kourindou branch line opens up.But there's still one more question, who freed Flandre?
1. Prologue

It was the middle of Feburary, it was time for the monthly meeting with all members of the board. The two representatives of the Kappa Valley Community, Nitori Kawashiro, Yukari Yakumo, and Remilia Scarlet (also known as the Scarlet Controller).

It had been under a month since the destruction of the depot. Repairs were costly and Kenta was still awaiting repairs. The reports had been distributed amongst the member each reacting in horror, except for Yukari. Bunbunmaru News had reported on the scene, but the report had more reliable information. Luckily no one was hurt, but bent rails, broken wagons and truck, and buildings with broken windows and dented roofs and walls.

It was soon declared that to pay for Kenta's repairs, that for the time being, the shrines at both ends would have to pay the railway 10% of their ticket sales.

"But what about Reimu?" said Yukari.

"Reimu will still have exclusivity in our advertisements, but she too has to cough up money as well." relied Nitori.

"When will Kenta be fixed." asked the Scarlet Controller.

"Maybe by May or June, we could do preparations in March but only just that." anwsered Nitori.

"Not if the shrine maidens pay up for it." said one of the representatives.

Nitori was still suspicious about Yukari, she guaged every one of her actions during the meeting. Her reactions to the report, her words. Everything she did during the whole meeting, Nitori put it under a microscope.

When the meeting ended, Nitori approached Yukari.

"You did this, you destroyed the depot." accused Nitori.

"How would _you_ know that?" said Yukari.

"You freed Flandre, you let her loose didn't you?!" Nitori pushed another question.

"I wouldn't know where she would be, in a mansion such as Scarlet Devil." Yukari lied.

"Fine. But I'm warning you, one more incident...I'll..."

"I'll what?" said Yukari.

"I'll report you to the board, the shrine maidens, yama Eiki. Anyone to make you stop."

"So be it." said Yukari, she went into one of gaps and disappeared.

Nitori was all alone in the hall. She had a case to crack, she didn't know how she was going to do it. But she'll try her hardest.


	2. Leaves

Every since Kenta was put out of commission by Flandre. The freight duties were spread among the engines. This made Hiroto upset, as now he would have to pull trucks.

"You undignified lot!" He'd yell whilst shunting the trucks.

One day, Hiroto was getting a consist of trucks ready when Akemi went up to him.

"Hah! I get to pull passengers and you get to pull a lot of dirty trucks." boasted Akemi.

Akemi went to fetch his coaches and went up Hiroto's Hill. Snow melt and leftover leaves from last fall covered the tracks on the gradient going up. Akemi surged forward, but felt his wheels slip as he moved up the hill.

"I can't...move...much farther." Akemi was struggling to get up the hill.

Meanwhile, back in the yard, Hiroto was summoned by the yardmaster.

"Your needed as a backing engine on that hill of yours." she said.

"I should have warned him." said Hiroto.

He went to the bottom of the hill where Akemi was waiting.

"Help me up the hill, please!" said Akemi.

"Get ready, I'm going to push you up the hill, its slippery so I'll push you especially hard." replied Hiroto.

"Alright, if you say so."

The two engines worked their way up the hill, the train slowed as they got to the middle of the hill. The extra traction helped as they progressed up the hill. The two engines were relieved when they saw the top of the hill.

News spread of what happened later that evening.

"Sir, can Hiroto pull the express again?" asked Ichihiro.

"Yes, I planned for express services to resume now that whatever's backed up is all sent out." said the Scarlet Controller.

Hiroto was delighted at the news.

"Thank you sir!" he said.

The engines all went to sleep.


	3. Kiyoshi and the Computer

"Have you heard the news?" asked Ichihiro.

"No, what?" said Kiyoshi.

"They're going to open the new branch line. They were going to open it eariler, but Flandre destroyed the yard and the worst of winter was setting in." said Ichihiro.

He couldn't have been closer to the truth. As tomorrow was opening day for the Kourindou branch line, it would mostly be cargo but there was also limited passenger service.

The next morning the engines were all at the Human Village station, they were to all be debriefed by the Scarlet Controller. She began to talk to the engines.

"You will all get a chance to see to the next branch line."

"Shiro, since you helped build the line, you'll go first. Followed by Hiroto, Ichihiro, Akemi, and Kiyoshi. I won't guarantee who will pulling passengers or be pulling freight, but either way. You'll all get to see it." she finished.

Shiro pulled a mix of coaches and trucks, followed by Hiroto who pulled a passenger train. Truck came and left, so did the passengers. Rinnosuke was enjoying the increase of shoppers and the goods that flowed in and out of shop.

"If this continues, I'll be finally able to rid of the mold in here." he said to himself.

Kiyoshi pulled into the platform and Rinnosuke was there.

"Hi Kiyoshi." Rinnosuke said.

"Hello." Kiyoshi said back.

"When you leave, can you take this? It's a gift to Nitori for building this line for me." He said.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Its an old MSX I had in my store for a while. I bet she'd probably want it."

So Rinnosuke gave Kiyoshi's driver a box filled with all sort of old junked computer equipment.

Nitori was waiting in the big station.

"Did everything go all right." She asked the driver.

"Things went smoothly. In fact, Rinnosuke gave you a gift." and Kiyoshi driver gave her the box with the MSX in it.

"Hmmm..." Nitori said.

"But I already have a PC-98. I know, I'll give it to Reimu when I see her next."

"What is a computer?" asked Kiyoshi.

"A computer is a device that can do many things, like play games or do office work." she explained.

The box was given to Hiroto's driver, as Hiroto was heading to the Hakurei shrine anyway.

When Reimu got the computer, she looked puzzled.

"I have a Sharp X1, why would I need this?" she said.

That night the engines talked about the Kourindou shop and computers.

"I wish Kenta was here." said one of engines.


	4. The Sad Story of Kenta

_There once was an engine attached to a train, who met a little girl._

 _She whirled some destruction, made danmaku rain._

 _Now the train won't come out again._

The engine's name was Kenta, he sat on a siding beside the works, waiting to be mended. He felt sad each passing day, when he could be out on the mainline. He had nightmares every since Flandre destroyed the yard and nearly killed him, so he never had enough sleep.

"I want to go out back on the line again." he said.

"No can do, once we have the money, we'll fix you." said a kappa.

One day, a youkai went up to him, she had a ribbon on her head and she walked right up the Kenta.

"So your the one, you seem miserable enough." she said.

"Yes, every since Flandre disabled me. I swear I'm not the same engine as before." said Kenta.

"Hmmm..." said the youkai.

"I didn't think I caused that." she continued.

"What do you mean _you_ didn't caused that?" Kenta said, shocked.

"I'm Hina Kagiyama, goddess of misfortune. I keep lost people away from certain parts of the mountain. But this bit of misfortune, I didn't make happen." Hina said.

"So who did?" said a surprised Kenta.

"I don't know. But I will investigate." Hina said, and she left.

That was when Shiro and Nitori arrived.

"Okay Kenta." Nitori began.

"Since we have some parts on hand, we could begin repairing you."

Kenta was delighted. Work on him would finally begin. Shiro shunted Kenta into the works shed and Nitori started talking to some other kappas. A couple of them took off Kenta's bent coupling rods and started to take apart his busted cab.

Work went on in fits and starts, but Kenta was just glad that any work has happening on him.

"I wonder how Kenta's doing?" said Ichihiro.

"He's not on that siding anymore, so I think they finally started work on him." replied Kiyoshi.

The two engines thought of what was happening in the works. Nitori knew that Kenta won't be finished for some time.


	5. Kiyoshi and the Signal

Kiyoshi works hard, shunting trucks among the two large yards both in Kappa Valley and in the Human Village. Despite this, he pulls jokes on the other engines. One day, he creep beside Hiroto and began his prank.

"Hey Hiroto! The passengers are waiting in the station and they are _furious_. The Scarlet Controller is going to get mad at you being for being _this_ late!" He said cheekily.

Hiroto panicked and backed down by a platform, only for Kiyoshi to shunt a train of freight trucks into him.

"You little baka!" Hiroto yelled.

But Kiyoshi laughed as he went to find some more trucks to push. That was when he found Akemi and told him that the Scarlet Controller had a message for him.

"The Scarlet Controller said for you to stay in shed Akemi." said Kiyoshi.

"Finally, the Scarlet Controller should know that a busy engine like me needs a lot of rest."

Akemi stayed in a nearby shed and rested, telling his driver that that was what the Scarlet Controller told him to do. When Nitori came by to see what was the matter, she spoke to Akemi.

"Show a wheel, Akemi. Your needed elsewhere." she said.

"But I'm supposed to stay here, its the Scarlet Controller's orders." Akemi responded.

"Rem-I mean the Scarlet Controller is at home."

"Oh! Well I'll get that cheeky Kiyoshi!" Akemi said, angrily.

When the Scarlet Controller did bother to come to work, she scolded the two engines. Akemi wanted to get back at him and formulated a plan with Hiroto.

Kiyoshi was shunting some trucks and came by Akemi and Hiroto. Akemi spoke first.

"Say, did you hear about the new signals?"

"What new signals?" asked Kiyoshi?

"You haven't heard about the new signals?!" said Hiroto with feigned shock.

"These new signals, when they go up, you have to go backwards."

"Wow. I might see one of those signals. I have to pull a supply train to Eientei." said Kiyoshi before running off to fetch his train.

"He bought it! Hook, line, and sinker!" giggled Hiroto.

"Yeah, wait until he finds out." said Akemi, holding in his laughter.

Kiyoshi was pulling his train when he came up to a signal, the signal drooped down instead of going up, it went down.

"I must be one of those backward signals." he said to himself.

He started to move backwards, his driver stopped him.

"Whoa there Kiyoshi." said his driver, stopping him.

"What are you trying to do?"

"But the signal was up, it meant that I have to go backwards." said Kiyoshi.

"No it does not." said his driver, sternly.

But it was too late, the other engines passed him before the signal would say 'all clear'. That night, Hiroto and Akemi talked all about signals. They thought it was funny. But Kiyoshi wasn't impressed.


	6. Epilogue

Nitori was working hard, trying to figure out how Yukari freed Flandre without so much as a single spell card duel. She was stuck, gapping would be a little hard as the staff of the Scarlet Devil Mansion all kept her in the basement always managed to keep her there. There as a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Nitori said.

"It's me, Ran."said the voice.

She let Ran into her room and sat beside her.

"I heard you were trying to figure how Flandre escaped or how Kenta had that crash." said Ran.

Nitori was thinking of the Flandre incident, but not the Flying Nekogigi crash. She was intrigued.

"How did she did it?" asked Nitori.

Ran explained everything, from making Cirno freeze the points to Yukari bribing Sakuya.

"I knew it, that hag. That hekoki!" said Nitori.

"I should head back, before Yukari notices that I'm gone."

Ran left, leaving Nitori behind to think of how she'll get her. Either telling the board or having the matter be investigated by Reimu. But she figured she'd do it tomorrow, it was late enough as it is.


End file.
